My broken heart
by saintseiyayaoi
Summary: Deathmask et Aphrodite sont amants, mais que se passera t'il si Aphrodite tombe amoureux ? Je remercie ma correctrice Macaria Shun, qui à pris le temps de me corrigée.


**La porte claque, un cœur se brise, que ça faisait mal d'être rejeté de la sorte.**

 **Aphrodite resta là, planté, les yeux éteints.**

 **Plus aucune expression ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.**

 **Ah, quelle ironie.**

 **Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.**

 **Maintenant il était parti, le laissant seul.**

 **Pourtant dans le moment cela semblait être une bonne idée, mais il s'était trompé...**

 **Aphrodite retourna se coucher dans son lit, et se roula en boule.**

 **Il entendait résonner dans sa tête le bruit de la porte qui claquait, et le visage déconfi de son ex-amant.**

 **Il revoyait ces moments.**

 **Les doux moments de complicité, les caresses, leur premier baiser.**

 **Tout était faux alors ?**

 **Était-il donc le seul à l'aimer de cette manière ?**

 **Pourquoi devait-il être le seul amoureux dans cette histoire ?**

 **Il resta la, en boule, dans ce lit vide, trop vide, habitué à la chaleur d'un autre corps qui aujourd'hui, avait disparu.**

 **Il regarda la place vide à côté de lui, le vide remplissant petit à petit son cœur.**

 **Il ne voulait plus ressentir, plus vivre avec le culpabilité, et ce manque de "lui" qui était encore trop présent.**

 **Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Deathmask était partie sans donner de nouvelle.**

 **Aucune nouvelle, et ça l'inquiétait.**

 **Même si il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il ne voulait plus de contact avec lui, il pouvait lui dire sans disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain.**

 **Tout ça à cause de ses putain de sentiments, il avait peut être perdu plus qu'un amant.**

 **Il avait perdu un ami...**

 **Pourquoi le cœur faisait-il si mal ?**

 **Pourquoi devait-il être malheureux pour réalise que se confier au chevalier du cancer était une mauvaise idée ?**

 **Cela faisait des jours qu'Aphrodite se languissait de ses bras forts et chauds autour de lui, de cette sensation d'un souffle chaud et apaisé dans son cou, de ses jambes passent au dessus de celle plus imposante du cancer, trop de souvenirs, trop de souffrances.**

 **Mais quelqu'un sortit Aphrodite de son cocon pour le forcer à bouger un peu.**

 **Shion, le grand pope en personne.**

 **Aphrodite râla, il ne voulait pas se lever, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt.**

 **Mais Shion ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le força à se lever.**

 **Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'Aphrodite était recroquevillé, seul dans sa chambre.**

 **Il était temps que quelqu'un le secoue, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé.**

 **Pour Shion, l'important était de réussir à le faire enfin sortir, et il y arriverait coûte que coûte.**

 **Même si il devait utiliser la force pour le faire sortir, il n'aura aucune scrupule à le faire.**

 **Aphrodite poussa un long soupir et se leva à contrecœur.**

 **Il n'en avait pas le courage, pourquoi se battre jour après jour ?**

 **Pourquoi devrait-il faire bonne figure devant les autres alors qu'il n'en avait plus le force ?  
Aphrodite qui était si fier et sûr de lui, aujourd'hui n'en pouvait plus.  
Tout ça était devenu trop dur à supporter, les sourires forcés qu'il devait faire, les cris de désespoir qu'il contenait, mais surtout... **

**Le regard de cet homme qui avait été son amant, mais il ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça désormais.**

 **Lui qui avait si souvent ses bras autour de lui, qui avait murmuré de douces paroles dans son oreille. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus là pour les murmurer, ni pour l'enlacer.**

 **Le seul qu'il avait laissé le toucher, le frôler de ses doigts, l'étreindre doucement.**

 **Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son beau chevalier du Cancer.  
Mais c'était fini, il devait oublier. **

**Oublier tout ces moments remplis de tendresse, une tendresse qu'il avait du mal à oublier.**

 **Lui, le seul qu'il a jamais aimé.  
Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, ça ne le serait jamais, pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi il se posait toutes ces questions ? **

**Cela ne servait à rien de se les poser, elles ne le ramèneraient pas près de lui, jamais.**

 **Vivre jour après jour avec ces pensées, Deathmask l'avait laissé avec un sentiment de vide, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais combler.**


End file.
